galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
SSS:White Shores
White Shores System *(Also SSS for Gatehouse Fishbowl ) The system was donated by the Eternals to the Union (before the Eternals joined) The system is in the Canes Venatici II system. It was donated given to the Union explorers in 4971 OTT . The System White Shores, star Star Data Type M4 V Red Dwarf Radius 2.27 x 105 km (0.33 x sol) Mass 3.25 x 1029 kg (0.16 x sol) Temperature 2800 K Luminosity 1.95 x 1025 W (0.05 x sol) Planet One: Steambath, planet A GWC 5A planet. The world is close to its sun and has only 6 percent land (There is a permanent ice region) but the climate is mostly wet and warm. The small land mass is covered with algae and farn like plants. Fauna consists of mainly aquatic life, but there is insectoid life on land. Noteable are the Steam Stingers, a large hornet like life form with a deadly sting. The Colony established a settlement on the southern shore of the Island that is called Vaporland . The settlement grew into the colonies largets settlement. The settlement is Vapor Shore. The planet mainly exports oceanic products:Seafood, algae, salt, minerals and water. There is a Class B space port with daily Spacebus connections to all points. Type Terrestrial World Orbital Radius 2.88 x 107 km (0.19 AU) Period 1.83 x 103 hours (0.21 earth years) Physics Small ocean Gravity 1.52 m/s2 (0.15 x earth) Hydrosphere 94 % water, 14 % ice Atmosphere Thin breathable Biosphere Microbes, algae Special Large moon Bath Soap, moon The large moon around Steambath, is called Bathsoap. It is colonized and functions as the systems HUB. There is a Class B Space Port. Planet II - White Shores Depot This planet is developed and set up as the Station Support for Fishbowl. It is here where Station supplies are stored, where emergency shelters are maintained and where a Union Knowledge Data base is maintained. A Class B Space Port exists: Space Port WHITESHORE-PORT (UAS) Type Terrestrial World Orbital Radius 3.64 x 107 km (0.24 AU) Period 2.60 x 103 hours (0.30 earth years) Physics Large iron/silicate Gravity 17.15 m/s2 (1.75 x earth) Hydrosphere 0 % water, 16 % ice Atmosphere Dense toxic Planet III : Shore Boulder Shore Boulder has been heavily industrialized and mines and factories make up ninety percent on the installations on the planet. The growing Union Community gobbles up everything produced. The population keeps growing. There is a Class B Space Port UAC: SB-Port The large moon is called :Tool Box . The moon is mined and there are additional ware houses for the SSS role of the system Type Rock Planet Orbital Radius 5.07 x 107 km (0.34 AU) Period 4.27 x 103 hours (0.49 earth years) Gravity 4.66 m/s2 (0.48 x earth) Special Large moon The Asteroid Belt: Shore Rocks The Asteroid belt is mined and has several defene bases built. Including Shiva Platforms Type Asteroid Belt Orbital Radius 6.65 x 107 km (0.44 AU) Period 6.42 x 103 hours (0.73 earth years) Planet V: White Shore Shield While the planet has somne mining,it is the SSS system main planet. There is a full defense fleet, military branches offices, Ranger Office, Military Garrison, Sector Command, Ship yards and Intel Type Rock Planet Orbital Radius 1.08 x 108 km (0.72 AU) Period 1.33 x 104 hours (1.52 earth years) Gravity 11.42 m/s2 (1.17 x earth) Planet VI: White Cold Type Ice Planet This outermost planet has some ice mines but is primarily a communications and sensor platform with high powered sensor arrays listening far into space. A Quasi Field interruper and Translocator Cannons are present. Orbital Radius 1.90 x 108 km (1.27 AU) Period 3.10 x 104 hours (3.55 earth years) Gravity 10.26 m/s2 (1.05 x earth) Category:Planets